Bond
by SallyPejr
Summary: Jim Moriarty je omega z dobré rodiny, ale otec ho týrá. Sebestian Moran je alfa a Jimův kamarád. Jeden víkend se ale stane spousta nečekaného... (OmegaVerse)


_Pokud nevíte, co je to bond, jedná se o hypoteticky neporušitelné pouto mezi alfou a omegou. Pokud nevíte, co jsou zač alfy a omegy, popř. co je heat, projeďte si internet..._

* * *

K radosti celé třídy konečně odzvoní konec poslední hodiny a celá třída puberťáků se vyřítí ven do jasného slunného odpoledne. Ve třídě se zdrží jen dva studenti, na pohled naprosto rozdílní.

James Moriarty je spíše drobný mladík a omega s tmavými vlasy a černýma očima, který je vždy kvalitně a elegantně oblečen, jak se sluší na syna bohatého otce.

Sebastian Moran je asi o hlavu vyšší a o dost svalnatější než první student. Je sportovně nadaná alfa, blonďák s modrýma očima a nepadnoucím oblečením, jako má většina chovanců místního dětského domova.

Na pohled ti dva nemají nic společného, ale přece jsou nejlepšími přáteli. James Moriarty nebo spíš Jim je velice inteligentní mladík, který si dokáže velice snadno znepřátelit lidi okolo. Sebastian mu jednou na základní škole zachránil krk před rozzuřeným týmem fotbalistů a to byl začátek jejich přátelství, které trvá i na místní střední škole.

„Jime, co se stalo?" zeptá se Sebastian vážným hlasem a zastoupí spolužákovi cestu ke dveřím.

„Co by se mělo stát?" zeptá se Jim bezstarostně, ale tváří v tvář Moranovi jeho úsměv poněkud pohasne.

„Celý den se chováš, jako bys měl bolesti." řekne Sebastian ustaraně. „Co se stalo? On tě zase zmlátil?"

„Není to tak strašné, jak si myslíš." zahučí Jim. „Ne hůř, než obvykle."

„Jime." vydechne Sebastian a položí kamarádovi ruce na ramena. „Je mi jedno, jak moc tě zmlátil. Nežijeme ve středověku, nemá jediný právo tě mlátit a už vůbec ne kvůli tak trapné výmluvě, že jsi omega. Máš stejná práva jako kdokoliv jiný."

„Jenže to je můj otec a není, jak ho zastavit." rozhodí Jim rukama a setřese ze sebe Sebastianovi dlaně. „Mám ho snad nahlásit na policii a nechat se zavřít do děcáku? Díky, nechci. To už to ty dva roky do plnoletosti vydržím."

Kolikrát už tenhle rozhovor vedli? Kolikrát už se hádali kvůli starému Moranovi a tomu, že Jima bije? Jenže oni nic nezmůžou. Když to nahlásí, odeberou Moriartymu syna a pošlou ho do děcáku, kdo není život žádný med nebo k pěstounům na druhý konec země.

Sebastian se naštvaně podívá stranou a sevře ruce v pěst. Nesnáší bezmoc. On je Jimův kamarád, má ho chránit a ne jen přihlížet tomu, jak ho jeho otec týrá.

„Sebby, promiň." hlesne Jim lítostivě a obejme Morana kolem pasu. „Nezlob se, prosím, Sebby."

„Já se nezlobím. Ne na tebe." řekne Sebastian mírně a omotá ruce kolem Jimových ramen. „Ale nesnáším, když ti to dělá. Chtěl bych ho zastavit, ale nemám jak a to mě štve."

„Ty seš můj hrdina." pousměje se Jim a opře se hlavou o Moranovo rameno. „Přijď zítra k nám."

„On mě dovnitř nepustí." namítne Sebastian.

„Nebude doma. Sliboval mi, že nebude." přemlouvá ho Jim a prosebně k Sebastianovi vzhlíží.

„Budeš z toho mít problémy." brání se blonďák dál.

„Ne větší, než ty. Sebby, prosím."

„Bože. No tak jo. Příjdu." přikývne Sebastian nakonec, za což je odměněn nadšeným objetím. „Ale teď pojď, než nás tady zamknou a skončíme na víkend ve škole."

„Byla by sranda." namítne Jim, ale poslušně jde za svým kamarádem.

- - o - -

Nejhorší sobota ze všech sobot, jaké kdy Jim zažil, tak by to mladý Moriarty nazval. A že má hodně hrozných zážitků, se kterými může srovnávat. A přitom to vše začalo tak obyčejně.

Otec doopravdy ráno odjel, tedy hned poté, co Jima zmlátil a vyhrožoval mu, že jestli odejde z domu nebo někoho pustí dovnitř, tak ho večer zmlátí řemenem. I přes všechny otcovi výhružky se Jim nemohl dočkat desáté hodiny, kdy má přijít Sebastian. Protože Sebastian slíbil, že příjde a se Sebastianem je vždy všechno lepší.

Jenže když se chvilku před desátou před dveřmi ozvaly kroky, nebyl to mladý Moran, ale otec v doprovodu jakéhosi muže. Neznámý z drahém oblečení je alfa a na Jima, který jim otevřel, se díval skoro dychtivě.

„Běž si obléct něco pořádného!" křikne Moriarty na syna a doprovodí svůj příkaz pohlavkem.

Jim hned zmizí ve svém pokoji, aby se oblékl do společenského. Pořádné oblečení dle jeho otce znamená oblek a kravatu. Proti takovému oblečení Jim nic nemá, ale nosil by ho mnohem raději, kdyby to bylo z jeho vlastní vůle.

Netrvá to dlouho, než se i v obleku objeví v obývacím pokoji, kde se zatím otec a neznámý usadili v křeslech u kávy a cigarety.

„Tohle je můj syn, James Moriarty mladší." představí otec Jima se skoro ledabylým mávnutím ruky. „Jamesi, představuji ti pana George Petersona, tvoji alfu."

Jim chtěl muži ze zdvořilosti podat ruku, ale po otcově prohlášení ztuhne na místě. Tvoji alfu? To přece nejde!

„Cože?" hlesne Jim tiše a nevěřícně přeletí pohledem mezi Petersonem a Moriartym.

„Seš snad hluchý?" zamračí se otec naštvaně.

„Nemůže být moje alfa! Nejsem plnoletý a nechci ho!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně.

„Neptal jsem se, co chceš." zavrčí otec naštvaně. „On je tvá alfa a už za tebe zaplatil, takže je obchod hotový."

„Já nejsem tvoje zboží!" křičí Jim naštvaně. Otočí se na patě a rozběhne se pryč. Nejdřív chtěl běžet do svého pokoje, ale u schodiště si to rozmyslel a vyrazil ke dveřím. Podařilo se mu odemknout hlavní vchod a vyběhnout na chodník, když ho otec dohnal a chytil.

„Ne! Nech mě být! Sebby! Sebby, pomoc! Sebby!" huláká Jim z plných plic, aniž by tušil, jestli v okolí je někdo, kdo by ho mohl slyšet.

Sousedé se nikdy nestarali o to, co se u nich doma děje. Jen Sebastian se staral. Jenže Sebastian tady není, jen otec a Peterson.

„Drž hubu!" zařve otec a vrazí Jimovi takový pohlavek, že madík skoro skončí na zemi. Odtáhne syna do domu a mrskne s ním na zem, kde zůstane ležet.

„Omlouvám se za jeho chování." řekne Moriarty směrem k Petersonovi. „Očividně není tak dobře vychovaný, jak jsem si myslel."

„To nevadí, já si ho rád zkrotím." pousměje se Peterson chlácholivě. „Z takovýmidle už mám praxi. Mohu vás ujistit, že se velice rychle podvolí. Žádná omega není bojovník." povídá Peterson, jako by s Moriartym probíral počasí a ne osud mladíka sedícího na zemi.

„Budete chtít s bondem počkat domů, nebo ho provedete tady? Jeho pokoj je volný, popřípadě je vám k dispozici jakýkoliv jiný pokoj v domě." nabídne Moriarty klidně.

„Cože?!" vyjekne Jim a vyškrábe se na nohy.

„Asi už tady." usoudí Peterson s pohledem upřeným na mladíka. „S prebondem bude cesta jednodušší."

„Já žádný bond ani prebond nechci!" rozkřikne se Jim vztekle. „Nebudu mít s vámi nic společného, je to jasný?!"

„Ale budeš." ušklibne se Peterson a dvěma rychlými kroky je u Jima.

Mladík chtěl utéct, ale muž ho pevně chytil za ruku a po krátké potyčce mu ji bolestivě zkroutil za zády.

„Zavedu vás do pokoje." řekne Moriarty zdvořile a vydá se ke schodišti.

Peterson ho chce následovat, ale Jim se příliš brání. Bez ohledu na zkroucenou ruku sebou háže, kope a vzpýrá se ve snaze se vyhnout děsivému osudu. Mezi Petersonem a Jimem se ztrhne krátká bitka, ke které se chce přidat i Moriarty, ale místo toho se zapojí někdo čtvrtý.

Jako blesk dveřmi se vzteklým řevem proletí vysoký blonďák a několika dobře mířenými ranami Petersona omráčí.

Jim netuší, co se stalo, že ho Peterson pustil, ale je mu to jedno. Je mu to jedno, protože i přes svůj strach a paniku ucítil známou alfu.

„Sebby!" vyhrkne Jim s úlevou a vrhne se k Moranovi, kterého pevně obejme kolem pasu.

„Sebby, Sebby." mumle Jim stále dokola a s úlevou se drží spolužáka, ovšem Moran se nenechává rozptýlit. Upřeně sleduje nehybného Petersona a rozhlíží se, aby zjistil, kam zmizel Jimův otec, po kterém není ani památky.

„Jime, jdeme pryč." řekne Sebastian vážně.

Jim přikývne na souhlas, ale dál se Morana drží, jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Než ho od sebe Sebastian stačí odtáhnout a odvléct ho pryč, vrátí se Moriarty, který zmizel v obývacím pokoji.

„Pusť mého syna." zavrčí Moriarty vztekle a zamíří na Sebastiana zbraň, kterou ve vedlejší místnosti schovával.

„Nech toho!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně na svého otce a postaví se zády k Sebastianovi. „Nech nás oba být!"

„Jamesi, pojď sem a hned!" rozkáže Moriarty.

„Ne!"

Sebastian se i s Jimem rozběhne do strany, takže je první výstřel mine. Druhá kulka zničí sošku stojící na stolku před nimi, a tak oba mladíci změní směr a vletí do prvních dveří, které jsou u nich. Než za sebou zavřou dveře, třetí vystřelená kulka škrábne Sebastiana do paže.

„Sebby!" vykřikne Jim zoufale, ale Moran si jeho ani rány nevšímá.

Rychle za nimi zavře a zamkne dveře. Ocitl se s Jimem v malé koupelně, kde je jen záchod, umyvadlo a malé okno, kterým se ani jeden z nich nedokáže protáhnout.

„Doprdele, jsme v pasti." zahučí Sebastian naštvaně a automaticky Jima odtáhne od dveří pro případ, že by Moriarty střílel i skrze ně.

„Jsi postřelený." zoufá si Jim.

„To nic není, jen škrábnutí." mávne Sebastian rukou, ale to na Jima neplatí.

„Sedni si." rozkáže Jim a začne se přehrabávat ve skříňce pod umyvadlem. Pořádná lékarnička je v koupelně v patře, ale i tady se najde dezinfekce a pár obvyzů.

„Co to bylo za chlapa?" zeptá se Sebastian, zatímco pozoruje Jima, který ho ošetřuje.

„Nějaký Peterson." odpoví Jim neochotně. „Koupil mě od otce jako svou omegu."

„Cože tě?!" rozkřikne se Moran vztekle, až Jim leknutím nadskočí. „Neudělal ti nic?" zeptá se mnohem mírněji a ustaraně se na Jima dívá.

„Nic mi neudělal, zachránil jsi mě." usměje se Jim chlácholivě a obejme Sebastiana kolem krku. „Zachránil jsi mi život, Sebby. Nevím, kdo ses tady vzal, ale zachránil jsi mi život." povídá potichu s hlavou opřenou o Moranovo rameno.

„Říkal jsi, ať příjdu, až on odejde pryč, tak jsem čekal, až vypadne, byl jsem blízko, slyšel jsem tě." odpoví mu Sebastian s drobným úsměvem, ale pak zvážní. „Proč se na nás nedobývá? Nic nedělá a to je divné."

„Ví, že jsem v pasti." zamračí se Jim. „Odsud neutečeme. Může čekat, až se probere Peterson, nebo až se pokusíme odejít. Možná zavolal policii nebo nás odsud bude chtít vykouřit." povídá Jim s obavami.

„Neboj, já tě nedám." slíbí Sebastian s vážným výrazem. Přitáhne si Jima blíž, nechá ho, ať si sedne na jeho kolena a obejme ho kolem pasu.

„Sebby, co když zavolal policii?" zeptá se Jim ustaraně. „Obviní tě z vloupání a útoku a kdoví čeho ještě."

„A já ho obviním z týrání a obchodu s lidmi." namítne Sebastian.

„Jenže on je vážený muž a ty jsi jen sirotek. Neuvěří nám. Otec je zmanipuluje. Vždycky všechny zmanipuluje. Nechci, aby tě zavřeli. Nechci, aby byl pryč ode mě." řekne Jim skoro zoufale, ale pak se zarazí a zpříma se na Sebastiana podívá.

„Co se děje?" zamračí se Sebastian ustaraně.

„Kousni mě." vybídne ho Jim.

„Cože?"

„Kousni mě do krku. Jako bond." upřesní Jim instrukce.

„Ty chceš, abych ti udělal bond?" zeptá se Sebastian opatrně.

„Jo, chci, protože pak už budeme spolu. Pak už nás nebudou moct rozdělit." přikývne Jim na souhlas, ale pak se zarazí. „Chceš to? Chtěl bys být se mnou?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Chtěl." pousměje se Sebastian a chytne Jima za tváře. „Ale- Když nemáš heat tak z toho bond stejně nebude. Nebude to platit."

„Bude." pousměje se Jim vesele. „Nebude to bond, ale bude se to počítat. Je to prebond, něco jako zásnuby."

„O tom jsem nikdy neslyšel." zamračí se Sebastian zmateně.

„Věř mi. Chtěl mi to udělat Peterson." řekne Jim vážně.

Z ulice k nim dolehne houkání sirén a brzy i zvuk přijíždějících aut.

„Sebby, kousni mě." řekne Jim a v hlase mu zní skoro panika.

Sebastian jen přikývne hlavou. Během chvilky si Jim sundá kravatu a rozepne první knoflíky košile, než Sebastiana opět obejme kolem pasu a nakloní hlavu na stranu. Sebastian se k němu nakloní a přitiskne svůj obličej k Jimovu krku, ovšem nekouše.

„Sebby." hlesne Jim prosebně.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budu mít bond na záchodě." povzdechne si Moran.

Jim mu chce něco odseknout, ale žádná slova z něj nevyjdou, jen něco mezi bolestivým výkřikem a spokojeným povzdechnutím. To, když se mu do krku z ničeho nic zaryjí Sebastianovi zuby a kousnou ho až do krve.

Sebastian chvíli jen tak sedí se zubama zabořenýma do bílého krku, ale pak se trochu odtáhne. Nemá čím utřít krvácenící ránu, leda tak svým špinavým rukávem, protože všechny obvazy už použili, a tak ji olíže do čista a opatrně raněné místo políbí.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se nejistě a pozorně se Jimovi zadívá do obličeje.

Mladík do teď nepromluvil ani slovo.

„Bylo to skvělé." pousměje se Jim a pevněji Sebastiana obejme a položí si hlavu na jeho rameno.

Sebastian se jen pousměje a políbí Jima do vlasů.

Něžnou chvilku jim ovšem přeruší bušení na dveře a neznámý hlas.

„Otevřete, tady policie!"

Oba mladíci sebou trhnou a podívají se na sebe.

„Pokud neotevřete dveře, budeme je muset vyrazit!" varuje policista, když se mu nedostává odpovědi.

„Je tam můj otec?" zeptá se Jim nahlas.

„Ano, je tady." souhlasí policista. „Chcete s ním mluvit?"

„To teda nechci! Chtěl mě prodat Petersonovi jako otroka a pořád mě jenom mlátí, protože jsem omega!" rozkřikne se Jim naštvaně. „Ať vypadne! Ať je co nejdál nebo nevylezu!"

„Jime, klid." hlesne Sebastian a přiitáhne si rozčíleného mladíka k sobě.

Za dveřmi je chvíli ticho. Policista něco říká, ale ne jim, takže mu nejde rozumět.

„Nesmí nás rozdělit. Patříme k sobě." říká Jim tiše s obličejem zabořeným do Sebastianovi košile.

Moran neodpoví, jen ho pevněji obejme.

„Pan Moriarty je v obýváku." řekne policista za dveřmi nahlas. „Vyjděte oba dva ven. Odvezeme vás na policejní stanici, kde sepíšeme výpovědi."

„Necháte nás spolu?" ptá se Jim dál a jeho hlas zní prosebněji, než se mu líbí.

„To můžeme, ale vypovídat budete každý sám." souhlasí policista po chvilce ticha.

„Půjdeme?" zeptá se Sebastian tiše.

„Nevěřím jim." zamumle Jim. „Ale když ukážeme dobrou vůli, tak ji ukáží i oni." usoudí nakonec a pomalu se postaví.

Sebastian se protáhne a rukou Jimovi naznačí, aby zůstal u umyvadla, zatímco se sám vydá ke dveřím a co nejtišeji to jde, je otevře. Na okamžik hledí škvírou ven, ale nakonec mávne rukou k Jimovi a otevře dveře víc. Mladý Moriarty chytne jednou rukou svého snoubence za ruku a druhou ho obejme kolem paže. Sebastian vyjde ven tak, aby Jim stál pokud možno za jeho zády.

V místnosti jsou jen dva policisté – jeden stojí kus od nejisté dvojce, druhý hlídá u dveří do obyváku, aby pan Moriarty neporušil slovo a zůstal, kde je.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptá se jich policista a starostlivě se na dva mladíky dívá.

Sebastian jen přikývne hlavou a nic neříká.

„Pojedete s námi na stanici dobrovolně?" ptá se policista dál.

Odpovědí mu je jen další pokývnutí, ale nakonec Jim promluví.

„Jen pod podmínkou, že zůstaneme spolu. Patříme k sobě."

„Udělám, co bude v mích silách." přikývne policista na souhlas a pokyne jim rukou ke dveřím.


End file.
